Mama Fratelli
Mama Fratelli is the main antagonist of the 1985 live action Warner Bros film, The Goonies. She is a greedy criminal who plans to gain One-Eyed Willie's treasure. She also has two evil sons named Francis and Jake. She was portrayed by the late Anne Ramsey, who also played Mrs. Lift in Throw Momma from the Train. Role in the film Mama Fratelli is first seen in a car outside the jail house with Francis, where they wait for Jake to break out through a plan involving a fake suicide. Jake runs outside to the car and hops in through the sunroof. Francis shot the ground with his gun, which he had coated with gasoline which made the ground around the jail house be set ablaze. Mama Fratelli drove off as fast as she could, and escaped the police by blending into a car race on the beach. She later appeared at a seaside restaurant, where the Goonies attempted to start their journey for One-Eyed Willie's treasure. Mama Fratelli took their orders, which was all water. One of the kids, however, who went by the name "Mouth" attempted to order some fancy food, which Mama Fratelli replied by forcing Mouth to stick out his tongue and hold a knife to it and saying "The only thing we serve here is tongue. You kids like tongue?" She let Mouth go, and walked off into the kitchen to get their waters. She returned with red liquid, which the Goonies hesitated to drink. One of the Goonies, Mikey, asked if he could use the bathroom, and Mama Fratelli pointed him in its direction. Her next appearance was when Jake and Francis had kidnapped the Goony, Chunk. She planned to put his hand in the blender if he didn't tell her everything, so Chunk told her literally everything bad he's done in his life. She was just about to put Chunk's hand in the blender when dozens of bats flew in after being wakened by the rest of the Goonies below ground. This forced her to let go of Chunk, who called out to the Goonies that she and her sons were after them. She later appeared in the caverns which led to One-Eyed Willies treasure. The Goonies had recently crossed a log bridge, and Mama Fratelli sent Francis in after them. Unfortunately, one of the Goonies, Richard "Data" Wang, used one of his many gadgets to cover the log in oil. This made Francis slip, and making him land on his groin. Mama Fratelli sent Jake in to help him, who also slipped and fell on his groin. Suddenly, a wave of water came rushing in and forced her sons off the log. She appeared in the film's climax, where she cornered the Goonies in One-Eyed Willie's private quarters of his ship, which was hidden at the end of the caverns. She drew a gun, and forced the kids out on the ship's deck. She had Jake and Francis search the Goonies for whatever treasure they had, but she personally took care of Mouth. Noticing that he's been very quiet this whole time on the ship, she squeezed his cheeks, and a beaded necklace began coming out. She began pulling it out herself, which it was longer than she thought and said "My God!" She them smacked Mouth in the back of the head, forcing jewels to spew from his mouth. Nearing the end of the climax, she and everyone else heard someone yell "Hey you guys!", which she looked up at the ship's sails and saw Chunk and her deformed son Sloth, who were both dressed like pirates. Sloth and Chunk jumped down, and Sloth tricked Jake and Francis into tying each other up and hanging them from the sail. Sloth then approached Mama Fratelli, who began comforting him by singing. The song she sang was "Rockabye Baby", which reminded Sloth of the multiple moments of his early childhood in which his mother dropped him and causing his current deformity. He picked her up and dropped her off the ship's plank, which she soon climbed back up with a rope latter. When the Goonies and Sloth attempted to escape, they remembered a set of candles they found on the corpse of another adventurer early on in the caverns named Chester Copperpot. They intended to use the candles to help them look for a way to get out of the caverns, but soon after lighting a candle discovered that it was really dynamite. They made a run for it, and the dynamite blew a hole in the wall. The wall was soon sealed by a falling boulder, which Sloth lifted up to help the Goonies escape. The Goonies and Fatellies escaped, and came to shore. On shore were the two men who were planning to buy Mikey's house and tare it down. The police soon arrived and arrested Mama Fatelli, Jake, and Francis. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Nameless Category:Pirates Category:Related to Hero Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars